Padre
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #33 ¿Cómo ser un verdadero padre? Sasuke nunca ha sabido la respuesta. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #33**

 **Padre**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

¿Cómo ser un verdadero padre?

Realmente nunca lo había sabido.

Era padre de Sarada, y la amaba como a nada, pero no compartía, ni de lejos, el mismo vínculo que otros padres e hijos.

Se había equivocado mucho, lo sabía. De todas las formas posibles e imaginables. Había hecho todo lo incorrecto del mundo, había lastimado a más personas de las que podía recordar, no solo físicamente, y había tenido una hija solo por el capricho de tenerla, no porque realmente sintiera amor por su madre, pero Sarada existía, y la amaba de cualquier forma, y quería a Sakura por haberla cuidado tantos años sola.

Se había equivocado al no darse cuenta de que tenía al amor de su vida, el verdadero, a solo dos pasos de distancia, pero ese era un error que había podido corregir.

Después de tantos años al fin podía ver a su lado y encontrar a la compañera que siempre había estado buscando sin darse la cuenta, la única persona capaz de hacerlo cambiar, no solo una vez, sino todas las que fueran necesarias.

Así era Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que siempre lo había amado a pesar de sus errores, la que siempre lo había esperado secretamente a pesar de haber decidido unir su vida a la de otro hombre, la misma que lo dejó todo por él. La que ahora cargaba a su segundo hijo.

Había decidido permanecer para siempre en la aldea solo después de tener la seguridad de que podría formar una verdadera familia con ella. Dejar a Sakura había sido la parte difícil; Sasuke nunca la había amado, pero ella a él sí, y era la madre de su hija. En cambio para Ino, Sai sólo le había sonreído, tomando su mano y soltando un simple _"siempre lo supe"_.

La noticia había causado gran revuelo en toda la aldea, pero los pobladores no tardaron demasiado en acostumbrarse a la nueva familia que habían formado juntos.

Todo fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba una vez que se supo, pero acostumbrarse a una vida en un solo lugar, despertar cada mañana al lado de la misma persona y tener un hogar, un jardín que cuidar, una mujer con quien pelear, era mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Vivir un embarazo junto a su esposa sí fue difícil, sobre todo cumplir extraños pedidos, salir corriendo en la madrugada a comprar fresas o arenque, soportar estoicamente regaños sin sentido y pedir perdón por cosas que nunca había hecho; pero para Sasuke todo valía la pena al ver aquella barriga crecer con los días, sabiendo que su hijo estaba gestándose ahí dentro, creciendo día con día. No había podido vivirlo con Sarada, y todo era nuevo para él. Nuevo y atemorizante.

Incluso, podía decirse que el gran y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida. Miedo por no hacer las cosas de la forma correcta, miedo por arruinar a su nueva familia como había arruinado a la primera. Miedo de no ser lo que ellos esperaban, de no poder cuidar de Ino y ese bebé que venía en camino. Miedo de arruinarlo todo como casi había hecho con Sarada y esa vez hacer algo que sí no tuviera remedio. Tenía miedo de que la maldición de los Uchiha los alcanzara y una vez más acabara con toda su felicidad.

E Ino lo sabía, y cada vez que tenía esos pensamientos, tomaba su mano en silencio y sonreía con ternura, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Y allí estaba ahora, en medio de la peor y más larga espera de toda su vida, viviendo una verdadera pesadilla mientras esperaba noticias de su esposa y su hijo luego de que el parto se complicara.

¿Y ése bebé pagaba por todas sus equivocaciones? ¿Y si era Ino la que debía sufrir por su culpa?

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación, rogando porque nada le pasara a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo porque su esposa se salvara y siguiera despertando junto a él cada mañana y mirándolo con esos ojos que desde niños parecían capaces de traspasarle el alma. No le importaba tener que seguir pidiendo perdón por las cosas más absurdas del mundo, ni soportar los gritos de Ino porque había entrado a la casa sin quitarse los zapatos o había bebido leche desde la botella. No le importaba que se le reventaran los tímpanos con tal de que aquella niña rubia que solía regalarle flores siguiera a su lado, con el hijo de ambos.

Sasuke no quería a uno o al otro. Los quería a ambos.

Y entonces sucedió.

— ¿Sasuke?— Sasuke alzó la vista y se puso en pie de inmediato cuando Shizune salió de la sala de partos, con una sonrisa radiante bailando en los labios y un niño envuelto en una manta azul entre los brazos— Felicidades, es un niño— Temeroso y en silencio se acercó a ella y quitó la manta para develar la diminuta cabeza de cabellos que ya se distinguían tan oscuros como los suyos; Shizune le pasó a su hijo que dormía y entonces el niño abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre.

— ¿Dónde está Ino?— preguntó tras olvidar su breve momento de felicidad.

El silencio de Shizune le paralizó el corazón, y, aferrándose con más fuerza a su hijo se dejó caer sobre la silla en la que había estado sentado. Y los miedos volvieron otra vez.

¿Qué haría solo con un niño? ¿Acaso la vida estaba cobrándole que hubiese abandonado a Sakura en la misma situación? ¿Cómo cuidaría de un bebé cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo ser un verdadero padre? ¿Cómo haría para no estropearlo todo como lo había estropeado con Sarada?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso llorar, pero el ligero gemido proveniente de la diminuta criatura que tenía entre sus brazos se lo impidió.

Sasuke bajó la vista e intentó arrullarlo, llevando una mano hacia su diminuto rostro, pero al hacerlo su hijo sujetó su dedo índice, lo tomó con fuerza y clavó sus enormes ojos verdes en los suyos, mirándolo como si dijera que todo estaría bien. Que ambos lo estarían.

Y Sasuke supo que no había ningún secreto para ser un buen padre, y que aún estaba a tiempo para aprender; que lo haría con la ayuda de su hijo, y Sarada podría ayudarle también. Quizá entre los tres podrían lograrlo. Quizá no sería un padre tan malo después de todo si alguien como él era capaz de crear dos niños tan perfectos.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Estoy bien— susurró, levantándose y sorbiendo su nariz disimuladamente— ¿Cómo fue?

— ¿Cómo fue qué?

— ¿Cómo murió Ino?

La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer mayor no pudo sino resultarle ofensiva, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo hizo regresar los latidos de su corazón.

—Ino está bien, ¿por qué asumes que está muerta?

—Tú... Te quedaste callada, y...

—Ah, eso. Lo siento, me quedé dormida de pie y con los ojos abiertos— rió Shizune, pasándose una mano por el cabello— Eso pasa cuando trabajas turnos de 40 horas...

Si Sasuke no hubiera estado tan feliz sin duda le hubiera hecho mucho daño con sus manos, pero solo pasó de ella y fue a ver a Ino, sintiendo que la vida nunca había sido tan buena.

Tal vez no sabía cómo ser un padre, y tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero mientras Ino y él se sientan en la parte trasera de su casa, tomados de la mano mientras ven a su pequeño hijo y a sus hermanos mayores crecer, sabe que no hay recetas ni métodos.

Él es un buen padre, como dice Ino, por el solo hecho de que ama a su familia más que a nada en el mundo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Eso de ser padre es difícil; yo no tuve madre, y mi padre siempre estuvo ocupado, pero cuando uno crece se da cuenta de que lo realmente importante es saber que fuimos amados; aunque a veces a los padres les cuesta demostrarlo, el amor está allí, solo hay que ver con atención.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
